


Shopping list

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Spacedogs appreciation week 2016 feb 14-21 [4]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Silly, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, spawn of late night conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for spacedogs appreciation week<br/>inspired my late night conversations increasinglyembarrassed and i had about a particular post on tumblr, link to post inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping list

inspired by this post [here!](http://shadetastic.tumblr.com/post/81912142800/you-can-have-four)

Harlan couldn't say he particularly liked Nigel, but Adam certainly did and he seemed more likely to try new things with Nigel around. And while Nigel smoked too much, drank too much, swore too much, and just generally looked like he came from the worst side of town, Harlan was sure Nigel’s “job” was less than savory. He was nothing but sweet and usually patient with Adam and his rules and routines.

Though that never stopped Harlan from worrying when he was in town and right now, standing in front of Adam and Nigel’s shopping list, he was extremely worried. He was easily identified Adams handwriting in red marker and the spindly chicken scratch that had to be Nigel’s. It started of normal enough, Ethernet cables for Adams tech, and biscuits, but then it descended quickly into madness as Nigel put down his suggestions. Each one crossed out with Adams red marker with some comment ranging from a simple no to a stipulation about that particular item. Every item got more and more ridiculous and Harlan’s confusion became more and more prominent.

_‘Why did Nigel need an entire cow?’_

_‘What the hell would he do with cannonballs, a chainsaw, and a blow torch?’_

_‘Why was he requesting many many candles, only to be allowed four?’_

_“Harlan? What are you doing?”_

He startled as Adam came up next to him out of nowhere, gesturing at the list Harlan tried to ask about the elephant in the room.

“Hey uh, Adam. What’s-- ah. What's with your grocery list here?”

Adam only smiled crookedly and shook his head. He pointed to the last requested item, series 1-12 of mythbusters, next to it Adam responded in bold, underlined words, THAT IS THE WORST IDEA.

“Nigel has recently become very enthusiastic about the Mythbusters television show and wants to try the things that they do, even though they say not to try it at home. Though I think he just does this more so because it makes me laugh to find a new item and its ridiculousness.”

With another smile Adam scooted past him and made his way into another room of their condo. Harlan stared at the list for another moment before shaking his head and walking away. Nigel was one strange character.


End file.
